


Writing a Murder

by Chugtherainbow



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Flowers, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chugtherainbow/pseuds/Chugtherainbow
Summary: Emily Willingham is a writer who owns a small coffee shop called Flower.Stephanie Evergreeme is a killer who is just looking for a partner to love and cherish.They meet, how would this meeting go.k\





	1. Chapter 1

Emily Willingham was known, but an unknown writer. Her work was out there, but not as known as Stephen King or J.K Rowling people who she looked up. To her they were gods, legends, they were amazing writers if someone even mentioned their works she'll go full fangirl on that unfortunate fella, that is if she could muster up the energy and confidence to even walk out her front door. That was her main problem, social anxiety, something she hated having, but no how hard she tried and tried to do something about it she always ended up huddling back into the dark corner of the bathroom trying to escape the feeling of the nonexistent stares on her back, she's been going to therapy for years and to stay positive it gotten better, maybe very little, but still. Anyway, today is a day where Emily tries her hardest to overcome the demon in her and sign up for a dating service, she does not really know what it's called but she decided I'll be worth it.

Stephanie Evergreeme is bored, so fucking bored and tired. After the total fail of trying to find a girlfriend like any other human being, she ended up killing most of who she went out with, god those people were so awfully annoying she loved them to death, literally, but every one of them complained about how secretive she was being, can't she have one girl who could trust her no matter what she did, can't she have one girl that would be ok with her killing, that wouldn't look at her with disgust and fear when they found out. No, she didn't want that, she wants to be loved, she wants to be to wake up in the morning and feel the warmth of her love, she wants to be able to walk into the kitchen after a hard painful day full of work and smell the scent of her favorite meal and warp her hands around her girl's waist and kiss her on the cheek. Yea that's what she wants, and one day she hopes she can get that. So after contemplating it, she walks up to the dating service with the best reviews.

**< STEPHANIE POV>**

Looking up to the painted sign, I start to question my choices. Going to open the door at the same time as a small petite girl with dyed red hair, "A-ah sorry for that." the girl stutters, I take my time checking her out before answering "Na it's ok I kinda walked into you first." I said itching my neck a little, she only nodded pursing her lips together, she was nervous and uneasy, sighing I go opening the door for the girl she only nods her head in thanks before walking away. 'cute' I think to myself. Walking up to the counter my arm twitches, but I barely notice it, "Hello can I please get a registration" I ask the man at the counter "Yes right this way" he said leading me over to a vacant computer "okay, so all you have to do is put in your phone number and Gmail account, after that the website will help you with the rest" nodding I get started answering the questions.

**< YEA SMALL TIME SKIP>**

Sighing I walk out of the building, tired as fuck with people telling me what to do and the stupid computer being all stupid, I was ready to crash, and that's what I did as soon as I got my ass home.


	2. "Hot Chocolate"

Walking down the stone path that's blocked by the large trees.  
Leaves crunch under my shoes, humming a soft melody under my breath I look around the path I'm walking on, no one goes down this path, people claim many bad things go down here. Murders, robberies, kidnappings, that's what people say but I know it's not true, I've been walking down this path since I was young yet could never figure out why people claim such stupid things happen here.

Stopping my walk to sit on the small broken down bench, sitting criss-cross I bring out a small notebook filled to the brim with story ideas that may or may not be in my next book. Looking around for some sort of inspiration, I see the trees blow in the wind, a bee lands on a flower then flies off again. Everything is calm and contained, I could never get any type of inspiration here, inspiration comes in many forms and in many places, I often find inspiration in places where there is mass chaos, I've always believed that people who make art can often find the best time to make it is when things are unorderly and unkept instead of when things are in order and calm.

I put my book back in my bag, taking out my phone to check the time, it's 4:20 if I continue down this path I'll reach the park, then out the park and a bit down the street is my small cafe, I should get there in fifteen to twenty minutes. Standing up I collect my stuff and start walking to the shop.

I walk down the street looking around at all the shops and small apartments, my polaroid camera in hand and my other camera for recording in my bag around my waist, I let my feet carry me around going shop to shop, stopping to taking pictures of the places, then continuing onwards. I stop walking when I meet a park, it's almost empty, slightly jogging to the swing set I aline the set with my butt backing up a bit then let go and start swinging. On the swing, I notice something about the park and the people here, like how all the kids avoid a stone path that quickly gets hidden by nature, how most people here look like they are all hungover, and that a small group of teens that are smoking and giving out drugs to other teens that approach them with money. This place is sketchy, I smile, jumping off the swing I land on my feet and run over to a tree that looks climbable, and well climb it till I reach a good hight to overlook the park well, my wrist cracks as I lean down to take out my recorder, I start to record the park zooming in on people who look like that have some good stuff, I stop recording and take a picture of the park and start to climb down. When I reach the ground I start to walk out of the park, my feet once again lead me to my next destination, plugging in my headphones I head down the street.

I walk up and down the street taking pictures here and there, or walking into shops to steal something I could give to a local orphanage. Stop walking I look around for a place to relax a bit, I spot a small coffee shop called "Flower" making a grunting noise as my shoulder pops I walk up to the shop, looking into the window I see about five people there, humming to my self I walk in. Standing in front of the counter no one is there, looking around I see a brand call bell sighing I ring it my finger cracking when I do it, waiting a bit a small red hair girl walks out of the door behind the counter. She looks up fixing her glasses we stare at each other for a while, "You look familiar," she comments her voice has a slight breathy British accent (kinda like Luna Lovegood) "Yea we ran into each other at that dating service," I answered, she mouthed out an 'oh' before asking me what I wanted, I looked at the menu behind her before answering with mint hot chocolate she nodded and asked for my name I told her Annie then go to sit at a window set, when I look over I see her walk back to the door, my eyes look her over and I start to smirk. I lean my elbow on the table my arm lunges forward a bit, resting my head on my fist I close my eyes opening them when my name is called only to take my drink and leave reminding my self to come back.


End file.
